Rune Class
thumb|The Rune Class selection screen.Rune Classes are major artifacts that appear in Rakenzarn: Frontier Story. They contain immense power that can confer to its users in the form of class. They take form in crystals with symbols; each symbol represents different classes. Realmwalkers possess these artifacts to aid them in their universal missions. The Rune Classes can also act as augmentation for those who already have powers to a new level. The maximum skill set for a class is 10 and the minimum is 3. Some Rune Classes are exclusive to certain characters such as the Blademaster being Lion's and Jumpman for Mario. There are also Rune Classes that Realmwalkers can share. There are classes that are strictly Sub Classes. This means players cannot level them, but they may grant more stat boosts and use skills that are already learned (usually about 5 skills). There are two ways to obtain the Rune Classes. The most basic one is defeat bosses that have Rune Classes while the other way requires the party to complete a series of quests and obtain them from certain characters. In the beginning of Frontier Story, there are two available classes. Users can use two Rune Classes at once with one being the primary usage while the other as sub. The primary usage allows the Rune Class to level up, strengthening the user's overall stats and learning new skills. The sub usage is similar (with boosting stats and granting skills available for the moment) but unable to level up. Each party member has different levels for each Rune Class. Exclusive Classes 1. Adept One of the available classes from the start. Adept is relatively balanced with a few buffs and attacks. Unfortunately, this means that the class has no means of inflicting bigger damage in comparison with other classes. Makoto Naegi becomes the original holder of this class. Favors Firearm and Dagger. 2. Mediator Makoto's second class. This one has a focus on buffing the party and weakening the enemy. It has no default weapon. Makoto obtains it automatically at midway through Chapter 3. 3. Blademaster One of the available classes from the start. Blademaster is a offense yet versatile class. Its attacks can hit from a single to multiple targets with 3 different elements. It raises Slash and Gun resistances, but is weak to Pierce attacks. Lion Ushiromiya is the original holder of this class. Favors Rapier and Sword. 4. Knight Lion's second class. It is defensive focused for resisting attacks and granting buffs. It's obtained after defeating the Chapter 3 boss. 5. Black Mage An offense type class that focuses on magic spells. Raises overall element resistance by 10%, but lowers attack resistances. Rhajat becomes the original holder of this class. Favors tomes and staves. 6. Xing Yi Fighter Mei-Fang's default class when she joins the party. It has an emphasis on Bash attacks and self-buffs. Uses Spears, Swords and Knuckles & Greaves. 7. Machina Mei's second class. It's obtained after the Chapter 3 boss. It focuses on dealing Pierce type damage and status ailment infliction while drawing upon several different stats. It's strong against Thunder element, but weak to Dark. 8. Kingsglaive The default class of Raiga Akamura. A speed-oriented class that takes advantages of elemental properties. Uses Great Swords, Firearms, Katanas and Kali Sticks. Shared Primary Classes 1. Healer A shared class that grants healing spells. While it certainly has more healing abilities, it only has a Wind spell and is unable to deal any other types of damage. It also raises Wind resistance by 5%. Favors Staves. You gain this class after entering Hoshido at Chapter 2. 2. Berserker A shared class that increases ATK by sacrificing its magic affinity. Cost more SP for unleashing brute force. It raises Bash resistance by 50%. However, the class is weak to magic. Favors Mace, Hammer, K&G, and Kali Sticks. You gain this class by defeating Hans. 3. Ninja A class focuses on high speed and critical hits. This is obtained from Cynthia after completing the "Shrouded in White Shade" quest. Uses Daggers and Katanas. Shared Sub Classes 1. Pyromancer A Fire-element class. Its skill set mainly consists of Fire element moves. It raises Fire resistance by 15% but is weak to Ice element. You gain this class by defeating Hans. 2. Cyromancer An Ice-element class. Its skill set mainly consists of Ice element moves. It raises Ice resistance by 15% but is weak to Fire element. You gain this class by talking to Jeane for the first time. 3. Electromancer An electric-element class. Its skill set mainly consists of Thunder element moves. It raises Thunder resistance by 15% but is weak to Dark element. You gain this class by assembling the class fragments found in Boundless Providence. Guest Exclusive Classes 1. Jumpman A class exclusive to Mario. It takes less damage from Bash attacks and more from Slash attacks. 2. Trickster Daffy's exclusive class, based around weakening the enemy. 3. Aquanaut Donald's class which uses Spear and Water attacks. Trivia The Rune Class is an amalgamation of asterisk from Bravely Default and the Runes from Suikoden series. Category:Feature Category:Rakenzarn: Frontier Story